nutakus_pocket_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Skill Books
Overview There are many types of skills. What will be listed here will be the Book Skills and what they bestow Notes * Skills of the same type will not stack. The more powerful Skill will override the weaker. A skill with an attack increase of 12% will override the skill that increases attack with 10%. Skill Books Note: Skill Books can only be applied to a Girl after the Girl has reached Level 60. Skill Book Types There are 5 types of skill books: *General *Striker Type *Guard Type *Blaster Type *Assist Type General skill book is an "undefined type" of book that can be equip by any type of character. The other four types are "defined type" of books that can only be equip by the same type of character. Skill Book Quality Each skill book has a quality. The higher the quality, the better the value for the effect.. *Green *Blue *Purple *Orange Skill Book Kinds There are different buffs per skill book type, as follows: General *Strong **Increase ( G: 4 , B: 5 , P: 7 , O: 10 )% max HP while in combat. *Throttle **When an enemy's HP is less than ( G: 30 , B: 35 , P: 40 , O: 40 )%, deal ( G: 1.5 , B: 2 , P: 3 , O: 5 )% DMGs. *Break Spell **Every attack makes enemy decrease 4 points of rage and deals extra DMGs by 10 times of the amt of rage points. (need data for purple quality...) *Thick Skin **Increase ( P: 4 , O: 5 )% max HP and ( P: 4 , O: 5 )% Skill dmgs resistance while in combat. *War Cry **When using skills, increase 8% DEF/attack speed for all teammates for 8 secs. (need data for orange quality...) Striker Type *Crisis **When HP is less than ( G: 30 , B: 30 , P: 35 ), increase ( G: 2 , B: 3 , P: 4 )% chance to Critical Hit. (need data for orange quality...) *War Spirit **Every time when attacking Guard type enemies, increase 1.4 ATK for 4 secs, max stack for ( G: 4 , B: 6 , P: 10 ) times. (need data for orange quality...) *Frenzy **Triggered when HP is less than 20%, will remain alive in ( P: 8 , O: 10 ) secs, meanwhile, increase 8% ATK. ~''stop here...'' Guard Type *Mad *(enter skill book name here) Blaster *(enter skill book name here) Assist *Shine *(enter skill book name here) Level Leveling up A skill book gains exp and is leveled up in 2 different ways: #Using existing skill books to give exp points to the level. #By the characters going into battle with the equipped skill book. Breakthrough A skill book goes through Breakthrough when the level reaches a multiple of 5. A skill book of equal Grade must be used, and it can be of any Category. Equipping Skill books are equipped by going into the Character screen, and clicking the Skill button (a certain level is required to use this feature) Unequipping books can only be done by equipping a different book. When unequipping a book, the book loses any exp for the level it was on, but the level value is retained. Category:Team Building